Agent Connecticut (The Freelancer Archives)
"We could give 'em a taste of their own medicine." ''- Agent Connecticut suggests laying a trap for Vermont and Oregon'' Agent Connecticut is one of the primary protagonists, an Agent of Project Freelancer in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives Season One. She made her first appearance in the Fresh Meat, First Blood. Role in the Plot 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Connecticut is taken to the Mother of Invention by Four Seven Niner. Due to the fact that The Director is not present, his 'dumb A.I.' named F.I.L.S.S. is forced to introduce her and her other companions. Upon arrival her, Oklahoma, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Vermont are brought before the first initiates into Project Freelancer. She immediately heads on her own and decides to test her combat skills on the Training Floor. 'Paintball Scenario' After her arrival she is assigned to a team with Agent Dakota and Agent Jersey. Dakota is assigned the leader of Team One. While Connecticut is obedient, Jersey ignores his orders and states that he would work better 'on his own', often leaving his team behind in an attempt to outflank the enemy. Connecticut is placed into a Paintball match and by Round Eleven the scores are Team One: 6 and Team Two: 5, with Oklahoma's team winning. The three attempt to form an ambush against their opposition made up of Oregon, Vermont and Oklahoma. Slowly Dakota and Connecticut push up when the accidentally discover Oregon in hiding. They jump on him and suppress him only to realize they have fallen from an ambush in which Vermont and Oklahoma proceed to attack them. This provides Oregon with the opportunity to run. Connecticut engages Vermont and Oklahoma and turns to find Dakota has fired a shot as Oregon only to have it deflected by Oregon's armor enhancement, a Hardlight Shield. The shield glitches, flickers and provides Oregon with a mild electric shock. Seizing the opportunity Connecticut fires only to have it deflected again and again before turning back to her other attackers. As Agent Dakota eliminates Oregon, Connecticut continues to fire on Vermont who eventually dives into cover. Connecticut approaches but has her right hand (the gun-hand) shot by the paint pellets. Stiffened she is dramatically slowed down. At this point Jersey appears and eliminates Oklahoma and before Connecticut can get to Vermont, Jersey shoots her too. Point to Team One. The following round Dakota and Connecticut discuss tactics, she finally comes up with an odd and unseen tactic: charging. The two charge, with Jersey again disappearing. They manage to intercept the other team's plans but are split up in the process. Mid-charge Agent Vermont 'clothes-lines' Connecticut and forces her onto her back. Connecticut jumps up and proceeds to engage her enemy in close quarters combat, quickly realizing that Vermont is much better at it. Eventually Vermont initiates a backflip, kicking Connecticut's helmet. Stunned by the young girl's appearance Connecticut puts her helmet on and ducks back into cover. She then proceeds to use her enhancement, launching a holographic decoy in several directions - one at a time to confuse Vermont. Eventually Connecticut dives out of cover and kicks her onto her back and Vermont realizes what her attacker has done. To save her reputation as a 'badass' Vermont changes the situation by knocking Connecticut on her back, punching her in the stomach and then several times in the head until it is too much ...and then she punches more. Struggling to deal with the pain, Connecticut quickly escapes the hold appearing as though she hasn't moved by activating a hologram. Vermont punches through the image before being shot in the back of the head by Connecticut. By now all of the other enemies have been eliminated and Connecticut is the last man standing. Team One wins. 'The Alaska Incident' A short time after her victory on the training floor Agent Connecticut moves to the laboratories where she meets up with Agent Carolina, Agent Nevada, Agent Dakota, Agent Rhode Island and Agent Virginia. From one observation deck she awaits serious experiments on Agent Alaska's armor and her enhancement, which is supposedly an Electricity Conductor. Far below the window Alaska is tied to an assortment of cables and wires and across the labs are Dr. Church, The Counselor and Engineer Ashton. As the tests begin a series of high voltage electric currents are produced and launched at Alaska's armor. The enhancement ultimately failed and over a long period of time Alaska begins to suffer before brutally dying in an explosion. The events that transpire end up becoming so gruesome that it forces Connecticut to rush out of the room before vomiting. Armor Enhancement The Holographic Projector provides Agent Connecticut with the opportunity to create a holographic representation of herself in her full armor, as a decoy she can use this to distract her enemies. This enhancement does not require a direct pipeline to the Command Server and due to this will not cause any damage to her. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Connecticut is described by Vermont as being 'surprisingly attractive'. She is said to have pale skin with a Mohawk-like hairstyle smoothly folded over one side of her head. 'Combat Armor' Agent Connecticut's combat armor consists of an EOD Helmet, Scout Shoulder Pads and an EOD Chestplate. Her armor colors consist of Brown primary colors, Brown secondary colors and White armor details. List of Injuries *Stomach punched in training (by Agent Vermont) Personality Agent Connecticut has so far been quite a quiet yet cunning character. She has expressed little relationship potential with any of the characters thus far in the series, however outsmarting someone is something she deems humorous. Skills and Abilities Agent Connecticut is a cunning combatant, using her enhancement to her advantage at any possibility. She is an excellent strategist but not nearly as skilled in hand-to-hand combat as she wants to be. Relationships 'Agent Vermont' After the training session, Agent Connecticut's relationship with Agent Vermont is left unexplored. However, seeing as the battle took place in the way it did it is likely that Connecticut would develop a dislike towards Vermont for treating her poorly, and Vermont would develop a dislike towards Connecticut for outsmarting her and embarrassing her in front of the other Agents. 'Agent Dakota' Agent Connecticut's relationship with Dakota seems to be that of a light friendship. The two clearly get along well in training and fight well together. When Connecticut rushes out of the room after witnessing Alaska's brutal death, Dakota goes after her in order to comfort the nauseous girl. Trivia *Connecticut's emblem is a reflection of her ability: the cunning fox.